<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【罗基】葬于绸缎 by juandaiqi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282819">【罗基】葬于绸缎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juandaiqi/pseuds/juandaiqi'>juandaiqi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece, 海贼王</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juandaiqi/pseuds/juandaiqi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小妈文学，现代au，基德是罗的年轻后妈，内含原创路人强迫少年基德内容，很多三观不正的描述，有ntr、伪乱伦、xing侵、凌虐、调教等元素，整体调子略阴暗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, LawKid - Relationship, 罗基</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是个阴天，晨早起来还有浓雾，几乎可以预见一路去的山路也会是白茫茫看不清人的一片。天空灰蒙蒙的，团团暗云低压，是个潮湿阴冷的大雾天，能见度极低，不宜出行。</p><p> </p><p>但是这些都不会破坏罗早就做好的计划和良好的心情。</p><p> </p><p>备好的服装烫得笔挺，配搭的饰品相得益彰，罗在盥洗室精心修饰好鬓角和胡子的角度，然后拿起同样早就选好的一款男士香水，刚要按下喷嘴，想了想又放了下来，最后换了一款觉得更适合的古龙水。</p><p> </p><p>他毫不可惜地开着刚保养好的新车驶离城市高速，进入深山的崎岖道路，经过长久路程直到快要道路尽头，罗的心跳突然有所预兆般快了几拍，不自觉就更深地踩下油门加速。</p><p> </p><p>浓雾深处渐渐露出一个人影，是个身形高大的背脊挺拔的年轻男人，穿着深黑的皮草大衣，皮肤白得仿佛周围的乳白雾化而成，鲜艳的红发和赤金眼瞳奠定起浓烈的存在感。</p><p>罗开车驶近他身旁，降下车窗，和他搭话。</p><p> </p><p>“当家的~很早嘛，要我搭你一程吗？”</p><p> </p><p>红发男人依然直视着前方继续走着，扣到颈子下面的大衣衬得微昂的下颌线条益发娇矜，倒也没有完全不理会他。</p><p> </p><p>“……只是想自己走走这路。”</p><p> </p><p>好吧。罗叹了一口气。</p><p>男人拒绝了坐他的车，他也只好自个继续开往前。幸而这路也很快就到了尽头，车尾镜才抛离那个身影不久，就拐入了庄园的门前小路。</p><p> </p><p>待罗停好车，红发男人也差不多走到过来了，浓雾里走来他的皮草大衣上沾了不少水汽，头发和皮肤上都有一点，隐隐有些朦胧的闪着光亮。他走过墓园旁边的矮墙，在门前折了朵沾满朝露鲜灵的白蔷薇，便走了进去。</p><p> </p><p>罗跟着进去，看着他在墓前放上花，脱下黑手套，低头着比划了下表示默哀。</p><p>……看来他的小妈，在他留下了巨大遗产死透了的‘父亲’面前，也不介意表露些廉价的虚伪的哀悼之情。</p><p> </p><p>红发男人重新戴回了他的手套，把手腕骨节都遮盖回去时罗在心底发出了真实的叹息，在男人和他说话时甚至没能一下回应。</p><p>“去二楼吧，不是说有事商量。”</p><p> </p><p>罗顿了一下，慢慢地勾起唇角，恢复了他从容的节奏。</p><p>“……不急，难道我们就不能聚下旧吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“——‘母亲’？”</p><p> </p><p>平常的称呼安在不平常的对象身上，合该是个很侮辱性的行为，但是从初时到往后，那双金色眼睛都淡定得近乎冷漠地凝视着他，甚至吝啬于给上更多一点的反应。</p><p>对，从最初就是那样的，罗回想起最初的见面，都提不起现时近乎被反转地位的恼怒反应，哪怕当时的对方，处境可说和自己现在截然不同——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗在第一次踏进这座庄园时，才刚成年不久。虽然面上看着平和淡定，但其实内心里已经很有情绪。他拿不准他的资助人这时强硬地把他叫过来是为了什么。</p><p>从他十二岁成为孤儿起，这人就开始资助他，有需要的不便的也都会让人给他解决，说是他父亲那边的远亲可罗从来查不出是哪一系。但这帮助在当时看来很有好处，给罗自行支配的自由度极高，也不致于沦落到福利院去任人挑选，但他也知道，现时透支的额度，总有一天得全部奉还。</p><p> </p><p>现在6年过去了，他才第一次见到这人，或者就是到了要奉还的时候，罗在过来时心理也做了不少准备，也预备了不少应对计划，但他当时也没料想到，自己会被带到这么一片深山里私人土地包围着的古老庄园。</p><p>换乘了好几种交通工具，远离城市人烟，低调的加长轿车载着他转辗驶入最后的林道，罗看着窗外一望无际层层叠叠的山林树木，内心泛起真实的不安。</p><p>……或者唯一还算好的是，他们还允许他继续拿着他的智能手机。</p><p>虽然多半，也是没了信号。</p><p> </p><p>“不要拘束，我只是觉得我们也该见下面了。”初次见面的男人这么笑着说。</p><p>罗短促地笑了下，适当夸大地表露一下他的不知所措。</p><p>“嗯，谢谢您一直以来的关照……”</p><p>“……先生？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦、不要在意称呼，这个随意，叫‘父亲’也好，叫‘先生’也行，倒是——”男人随和地说着，转而仰头高喊。</p><p>“基德！基德——！过来！”</p><p> </p><p>楼上响起拖着什么重物的脚步声。以及没什么好气的回话。</p><p>“……干什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“下来！基德，我让你们认识一下！”男人继续喊着。</p><p>楼上静了一下，然后继续响起了那种拖着重物的脚步声，在木质的古旧楼梯上有实在的回响。待行到了拐角，罗才看到在二楼走出的是一个红发的少年，年纪应该比他小，左边脸颊不知怎么的青肿了好大一块，右边嘴角和眼角也青紫着破损，那种奇怪的拖曳的脚步，是他有一只脚似乎受了伤，只能一只脚支撑着走路，另一条腿用不上力只能拖着。</p><p> </p><p>罗本来作为医科生的本能第一时间是想上去搀扶这个‘伤患’，但下一秒他马上意识到了不对。红发少年手上甚至没有作为支撑用的拐杖，而且这么长一段路，楼下的男人就那么看着他自己拖着脚走下来，额头上已经浮起来一层痛出的汗，还含着笑那么看着，似乎就等他什么时候忍不住开口求助，猫戏老鼠的戏谑在面上明显能见。</p><p> </p><p>于是他马上低下头担当好了现时他该做的角色——默不作声。</p><p> </p><p>被叫作‘基德’的红发少年下楼很慢，除了他一直没有开口求助之外，大概还因为他花费了更多的力气在维持自己的背脊挺直。他就那么挺直着背脊拖着一只脚，扶着扶梯下到一楼，然后很随意地抹了抹自己滴到眉骨的汗水。</p><p> </p><p>“……干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“介绍下。这是我养子，罗。”男人也没纠缠，他转向罗。</p><p>罗合作地露出个笑容。</p><p>基德的眼睛瞟了他一下，大致表达了‘哦’的意思，倒是让罗发现了他的眼睛是金色的，颜色很漂亮。</p><p>“这是基德。”男人继续看着基德说。</p><p> </p><p>“罗，如果你要叫我‘先生’的话，那你可以叫他‘夫人’——”</p><p> </p><p>空气突然沉凝，罗的眼睛视点立时转移到看自己鞋尖。</p><p>他是个聪明人，当然不会认为，这话真是对着他说的。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你要叫我‘父亲’，那你可以叫他‘母亲’——”</p><p> </p><p>这处的空气似乎静止了流动，罗默默地开始数起自己的脉搏。</p><p>半晌，基德冷笑了一声。“……你今天就想玩这个？”</p><p> </p><p>“那我不奉陪了。”他转身便要走。</p><p> </p><p>男人追前了两步，一把拽住基德的手臂，基德反应极大地挥开，甚至用力过度让自己失了平衡，踉跄着靠到了走廊的墙上，第一次弯下腰，痛苦地喘气。</p><p>但他的眼睛依然在顽强地上翻着瞪着男人。</p><p> </p><p>“……你可以继续倔，反正我有的是时间。”男人收回手，整理一下自己的衣领和袖口。</p><p>他转身，终于对乖觉地做着背景的罗真正说话。</p><p> </p><p>“罗，你先回自己房间吧，你的房间就在那边——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回到房合上门，罗背靠着房门闭了闭眼定神，睁眼的即时就不着痕迹地扫过房间内一切能潜藏监|控监|听仪器的所有边角，借着摆放整理行李的举动小心地检查了好几遍，最终确认了这房间确实‘干净’。</p><p>罗终于能放松地躺在床上打开自己的手机，并毫不意外地看到信号格全灭，又摆弄过其他几种‘方式’，心里也有数这里多半除了天然的地理环境之外，人工的信号屏|蔽肯定也存在，所有人的信息收发大概都要经过统一的同意监管。</p><p> </p><p>夜里山风很大，吹得他窗前的树叶不停沙沙作响，黑压压的枝丫在灯影里摇晃着就像无数只人手，藤蔓般爬上了窗口和房屋外墙，封印着固锁着整座古老的庄园，不容许内里的猎物往外逃窜一分一毫。</p><p> </p><p>罗关了手机，再次闭上眼睛，轻轻地叹了口气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>摸清这座庄园的明面情况花了罗两天的工夫，包括但不限于这里房间总共几许，雇员几人，连周边建筑占地多少，常驻人事基本情况，保卫轮换交班时间，对外出入联系方式等等等等。</p><p> </p><p>他运气不错，挑出的年纪不大性格活跃，来这里时间不长到熟知所有规矩习俗，但也不短到对很多事情一无所知的人选，正好是个隐藏的大嘴巴，又在这憋久了，说起话来滔滔不绝，甚至都不用罗去刻意引导。</p><p> </p><p>用上一些‘城里上流年轻人都流行的一点玩意’就撬开了缺口，然后罗便看着抽嗨了精神的人开始自行发挥。</p><p> </p><p>“这里是挺无聊的啦，不过我和采购的人挺熟的，他每四天出去一次，都会给我外带些东西……”</p><p> </p><p>“电话？这荒山老林的当然没有线路信号啦，网络自然也没有，我们都是给队长打报告向管家申请，卫星电话什么的……少爷你大概直接问主人就好了？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么红头发的男孩子？——哦。”这回叨着烟卷的嘴巴犹豫地停了一小会，但又不是那种不知道的疑惑，而是似乎碰到了某个不可说，但又众所周知的存在。不过就一小会，然后估计又觉得视乎问的对象，也没什么不可说的，很快就接着继续。</p><p> </p><p>“那小鬼是叫基德吧……好像说是某家清理完叛徒的死剩种，没被主人看上带到身边估计坟头草已经很高了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是嘿你猜怎么着，他还跑了有三次呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“我也是听守林人说的，就这外面的树林，”他拿着烟卷随意点了点。“我们没带枪和狗都不敢随便进去，那里面野生态可保存得太好了，他跑到里面躲了3天。”</p><p> </p><p>“那次收尾时我也参与了带队搜索，那小鬼当时跑得叫一个飞快，最后还是被狗咬住小腿拖下来的，到底3天了，饿得无力了吧，不然大概还有得追，呐现在看他走着脚跛的，就那时狗咬的。”</p><p> </p><p>“……应该是半年前？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为是第一次，我印象还挺深的。第二次据说跑那边悬崖了，我放假呢，没赶上。听赶上的哥们说，他一劲儿往崖上冲，到了就要往下跳，吓得他，光想要怎么交代了，说跳出了半个身子，他及时扯回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“倒是好在。我是觉得那小鬼不是想死啦，就是想跑。不过还是很吓人。”</p><p> </p><p>“第三次他躲垃圾车里了哈哈哈，求最先打开门扒开垃圾堆看到那小鬼藏在里面瞪着阴惨惨眼神的哥们心里阴影～～”</p><p> </p><p>“这次倒其实很好找，主人给他注射皮下追踪器了。大概受到教训吧，消停有阵子了……”</p><p> </p><p>“不过我倒是挺期待他下次还能玩出什么花样来的，可能折腾的家伙，是个狠人。有趣。”</p><p> </p><p>算言无不尽了，罗倒也知道不完全是那些玩意的功劳，这人是拐着弯儿在讨好他，毕竟他公开露面在这里的身份，是‘少爷’，新贵呢。</p><p>很正常的想法，掏尽了想知道的东西，罗便笑笑干脆地走了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回到大厅时他看见了基德，又扶着墙在那边拖着腿慢慢地走着，看着很像是要往外走，也没人要阻止他，他对面撞正了罗回屋，眼睛看过来也就一错眼过去了，倒是在他手上随意拿着的书本上流连了两下，嘴唇微动，最后也没有出声。</p><p> </p><p>他才多大？15、还是16？犯个大错小罪都能撒赖偷躲过去的年纪，同龄人甚至如他都还在校园悠哉享受青春的年月，被困在这种荒郊野外，锁在个大他两轮岁数有余的男人身边，他害怕过吗？还是所有情绪都燃烧成反抗的愤怒了？</p><p> </p><p>至少他还是有渴望情绪的。他被关在这里太久了，甚至没有过一个接触外界的机会，他渴望着这样的窗口，简直不能再明显。</p><p>也不知是不是巧合，在基德正要走出门去的时候，厅里坐着的那个罗的‘父亲’似乎结束了一些工作，闲下来开始扬声对基德喊。</p><p> </p><p>“基德！过不过来，我给你看个新闻。”</p><p> </p><p>基德这个名字在这里也就他会喊，而他喊起来每次都很像在喊什么四脚着地能呼之即来挥之即去的某些动物，这点大概基德也和罗有同感，每一次他脸上的表情都不能更厌烦。</p><p>然而到底他也没有拒绝的选项。以及某些时候的饵对他来说，也实在是诱惑。</p><p> </p><p>后来罗发现那是唯一一个基德会乖乖坐到‘父亲’边上的时刻，那男人宣告这是家庭的‘阅读时间’，独个儿的游戏似乎依然玩得起劲。</p><p>没人起立鼓掌，但罗会微笑着应和在一旁独自翻自己的书，而基德甚至忍下了他摸自己头发的手。</p><p> </p><p>“苏格兰呢，昨天又闹了个活动……”</p><p> </p><p>强行忍住了在发间流连的手指，基德的眼睛盯着男人展示给他的平板画面，在他这年纪一般人什么网游都能玩到想吐，他却对这种艰涩无趣的zheng治|社|会新闻都做不来不感兴趣的表情伪装，露出了认真而执着的神态。</p><p> </p><p>哪怕‘父亲’的举动那么明显的逗引，哪怕清楚这种行为完全不怀好意，他也完全无法控制住不去咬下那此时对他来说很是香甜的诱饵。</p><p>为此他甚至愿意忍下些动手动脚。但也就是这种程度了，那手要是摸进了衣服里他是完全忍不了的。</p><p> </p><p>“少爷，今天的下午茶，配这种点心你合胃口吗？”</p><p> </p><p>罗配合地转过头，露出合符身份的矜持笑容，回答弯着身询问他的管家，和背景的所有人一般一致地无视着旁边已经开始暴|虐的画面。</p><p>太过抗拒会招来暴|力对待，并且在某些人心目中，没有拒绝选项的人容不下这么矫情。</p><p>那头鲜艳的红发通常都被揪住，大力的掌掴或者随便往什么物体上撞都很容易。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。我对甜点……不算喜欢。这种就正好。”</p><p> </p><p>倒地的声响让罗在中间顿了一下。判断出这一下大概要轻微脑震荡了。</p><p>他还是太年轻了，做不到完全不动声色。</p><p> </p><p>相较来说姜就是老的辣，站在旁边的管家就从站姿言辞到礼仪风度都堪称完美，如果完事后无须指挥同样淡定熟练的女佣擦掉溅出的血迹之类，简直不能判断他是不是看少了一个人的存在。</p><p>但是罗也只花了很短的时间就让自己毫无违和地切入到这些场景，毫无间隙地融入那些熟视无睹的人群当中。</p><p>那是聪明的处世之道，无关自身的事，不看不听不理不想——自然就能活得更好更久。</p><p> </p><p>这庄园里，几乎所有人都能熟练地应用着两个面孔，就如‘父亲’，对着他和其他人时谁不说是个风度极佳，仪表堂堂，具有上位者威严又性情随和的成功人士，切换到对基德面孔时却充分说明了什么叫人面兽心。</p><p> </p><p>‘父亲’对基德的教训也极其熟手，一般视乎他的反抗程度和自己心情，打到基本快要失去意识就差不多了，这时就会娴熟地把已经无力抗拒的少年身躯抱回到腿上，发出甜蜜的叹息，“你说你，何苦？”</p><p>所以轻微脑震荡大概还是好的。</p><p> </p><p>赶上基德反抗得特别激烈，而他又很有兴致的时候就不太好了。比如现在，对着倒地的身体大力踢踹着脆弱的腰腹，力度重得基德背后巨大沉厚的沙发随着震撼移动，‘父亲’打理得极整齐的头发散下几缕在额头，眼睛都在发着兴奋的光。</p><p>再踹几下内脏会破裂吧。罗这么估计着。</p><p> </p><p>该说熟手度真的很高，在这边缘男人悬崖勒马了，又或者说他对基德竟然还真有几分‘怜惜’？拿过管家递上的手巾擦擦脸，甩手就走了。</p><p>而蜷缩在地上的人影静默了好久，才攀着桌椅的边角辛苦地撑起来身体，虽说之前他也是咬死了牙一声不哼，就是不愿施虐者在他的痛苦当中享受到更多的如意。</p><p> </p><p>对受害者要求太多虽然并不正确，但单就这个个案而论，或者真不能说只是加害者独自造成的局面。</p><p> </p><p>如果换个性子活络的，不，随便换个普通人的谁来，都不会混成他现在这个惨样。</p><p>有了第一次，第二次和第一百次不会有太大区别。</p><p>多数人的抗拒都会是越来越弱的。与其多做无用工夫，不如在容许的范围寻求能让自己更舒适的选项。</p><p> </p><p>他不。</p><p> </p><p>没有一次他不是出尽全身力气去反抗。下一次，再下下一次，都是那样能说夸张地拼尽全力的死命挣扎。</p><p>难道是真不知道这样反而让人更兴致昂然？还是觉得其实与己无关。</p><p> </p><p>撑起半个身子后晕眩感大概实在太重，基德靠在沙发的椅脚上喘息停顿了好一会儿，才擦擦头上流下的血，继续拖着一只脚扶着墙走了。</p><p>管家冷淡平稳的声线追随其后。</p><p>“一会医生会过来治疗，请不要走到让医生难找的地方。”</p><p> </p><p>他并没有理会。</p><p>或者是不想理会，又或者是脑震荡引起的暂时性失聪，根本听不到人说话。</p><p> </p><p>真是可怜。</p><p> </p><p>确认了自己的地位和基德完全不同后罗终于能满足地这么想。他是‘儿子’，经过了这些天罗清楚了自己的定位，聪明，乖巧，可以培养出很多辅佐方向，能带到各种体面的场合作为展览。</p><p>而基德，是‘父亲’掌中的玩意。没有其他用途，唯一用途就是作为把玩的玩物。</p><p> </p><p>他站在安全的岸边注视着深黑泥沼中央不断下沉的基德。</p><p>那注定的牺牲品此时还是鲜活生动的，不停冒出咕嘟气泡贪婪的黑沼泥水持续侵蚀吞噬往他的上半身，双眼仍然不甘地瞪大着拍荡四肢，拼死的挣扎却只会造成受害得更深。</p><p> </p><p>真是个可怜的东西。</p><p> </p><p>罗居高临下地发出优越而怜悯的哀叹。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>之后罗也有好几次见到基德扶着墙四处在走，但他们并没有过搭话，当然，或者也无须搭话。</p><p> </p><p>说来可笑，罗和基德也打过几次照面了，每次的时间也都不算短，但他到现在也还不清楚基德到底长相如何。</p><p>照说他肯定不会是丑的，但‘父亲’一直以来那种不定朝脸去，却也不会特意避开的打法，导致他脸上总是五彩纷呈，不是青紫就是红肿，偶尔还皮开肉绽，看不出他五官原来生的是怎样当真不是罗的错。</p><p> </p><p>但作为一个医科系的高材生，罗看人不一定只看直观的皮相。打一照面他就能看出，基德的骨相极美。</p><p>整体的骨骼都立体而明晰，比例恰当，线条流畅的美感，一眼下来顺滑得毫无涩滞之处，关节嵌接之间优美圆润，无论是往不自然的方向拗折扭曲，还是往自如的方向强行拉伸到快要脱出，都会有种特殊而强烈的美感。</p><p>几乎可以想象出钉到墙上，做成标本，也会是具极其美丽的尸体。</p><p> </p><p>是这近乎完美的骨架身形，超越了总是被人肆意糟蹋蹂|躏的皮相，赋予了他高傲不屈，遗世独立之感。</p><p>看过他拖着脚却挺着背昂着头的行走姿态，才会让人知道这种照说狼狈不堪的蹒跚步伐竟然也能给予人美感的感受，甚至能从中窥见那原本该是桀骜而自由的灵魂。</p><p> </p><p>他还有一双很好看的手，初见时强忍着疼痛抓握扶手的手指动作给罗留下很深刻的印象。这手‘父亲’大概也是十分喜欢的，不然不会可以残忍地踩踏着他的伤脚，几次延迟伤好的时间，却一直都没有动过他一根手指。</p><p>抓握着这手漂亮的腕关节摁到他书房宽大的办公桌之上，看它掐紧拳头奋力地挣动扭转，或者最终脱力地松开手指，手背贴到桌面，只能随着顶动的动作震颤，可能是他最喜欢的画面。</p><p> </p><p>这么清楚是罗看到过了，和基德这些事‘父亲’也从来不避人，就这么些天，罗路过书房时已经几次在开启着的门前看到过。</p><p>甚至还和面向桌面被压到背上去的基德对过眼，那双色泽艳丽的金色眼睛也只是在凌乱红发摇摆的间隙扫过他一眼，随即便专注回疯狂的狠命挣扎——羞耻这种奢侈的情感，大概早就顾不上了。</p><p> </p><p>不过虽然说了这么多骨格的美丽，但罗倒也不是说基德的皮相可能就一点不美，只是还没能让人看出来，至少他的头发和眼睛颜色都很鲜亮，还有少见天日病态地苍白着的皮肤，在他昂着头闭目喘息，鲜红血痕慢慢从发间爬下到颈项的时候，都让罗怀念起了自己的手术刀，这样的皮肤切割起来，想必也是十分的漂亮。</p><p> </p><p>罗站在楼上，看着那个身影继续略过他，艰难缓慢地往楼下走去，莫名地觉得自己可能也真的没有进到基德眼里。</p><p>说庄园里的人眼里好像没有基德的存在，其实基德眼里也没有庄园里的人存在。</p><p> </p><p>重压环境下不能指望人的眼睛内容会有多光明正面，基德的眼睛却真是太过典型的牢里困兽，那兽这时还非常的记仇和愤恨，由下往上瞪视上去的眼神每次都明白彰示着只要有了足够的力气，他会咬断所有人的喉咙——是那种被压制着的阴沉和暴戾，简直就浪费了虹膜里亮丽流转的鎏金色泽。</p><p> </p><p>如果尝试去做一下基德对庄园里人的憎恶分级。</p><p>那么大致会是：元凶，帮凶，冷眼旁观的路人，和无关紧要的背景板。</p><p> </p><p>罗给自己选了最后一个选项，虽说很不情愿，但无法否认目前对基德来说大概自己真的就是个背景板，还是挺没有存在感的那种。</p><p> </p><p>然后他突然就有了搭话的冲动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——这不应当。</p><p> </p><p>他是‘父亲’的禁脔，自己不该和他有过多交际。有谁会认为那场介绍是真的要让他们多多熟悉？</p><p> </p><p>但从冒出这个念头的那一刻，罗就感觉到了巨大的亢奋从心头升起——跟平凡无趣日子里突遇极具挑战难题才会有的兴奋感非常相似，又有所不同。</p><p>那种刺激感自他发出那个弹舌音时从舌底直窜到脑际，瞬间振奋了整个精神，简直就感觉全身都活了过来一般。</p><p> </p><p>已经下到楼梯口的身影顿了一下，缓慢转过身的神态，可能是他以为自己听错。但之前的脑震荡或者会导致他左耳暂时性失聪，却绝不会造成幻听。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……你叫我什么？”</p><p> </p><p>阴沉沉的眼神从散乱的红发之下看过来。这大概是两人首次真正直接对面。虽说位置是各自在楼层上下，或者也鲜明揭示着两人此时截然不同的地位身份。</p><p> </p><p>基德总一身是伤，形容狼狈，始终穿着普通到敷衍的黑衣黑裤，极其宽大不合体，领口阔到能看见他完整的锁骨和深陷的肩窝，下摆松得像个布袋，袖口裤脚却都少了一截，露出整个手腕和脚踝往上的线条。不知是准备的人故意还是应付，又或者居于一些说来都恶心的考量，方便让人探索和穿脱。</p><p> </p><p>如此同时，罗就仿若一个光辉的对照组。行动自如物质丰富，皮肤光润谈吐温雅，着装总是得体又光鲜，极具品味且合符他身材风格的精致打扮配上年轻俊俏的面容，即使只是日常的随意举动都行为举止风度翩翩，衬得他就如被称呼的那般真的就是个‘贵族少爷’——故意放在两边这绝对是那男人故意而为之，但借此就想让基德自形渐秽，反想衡量，那是绝无可能。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>罗在楼上，微笑着应答，极顺服又自然地重复了一遍那称呼。</p><p> </p><p>“——‘母亲’。”</p><p> </p><p>他叫得一点心理负担都没有，因为‘父亲’、‘母亲’和他原本拥有的爸爸妈妈本来就不同，根本就不是一个回事。</p><p> </p><p>“我记起还没有向您问好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——那本该只是‘父亲’一个人的游戏。本来并没有任何人会去回应，但是就从这一刻开始，从罗叫出这个称呼之时，似乎就要被赋予更多的含义。</p><p> </p><p>大概就是几秒，或者更短的时间里。</p><p>基德很快就从讶异戒备审视的反应转换过来，肩膀的姿态重新恢复了平直。</p><p> </p><p>“哦……你有什么需要吗，”</p><p> </p><p>说话当时他甚至还挑了挑下巴，月光从转角那边的窗户透出，恰巧给他面目镀了层十分适当的冷调染光。</p><p> </p><p>“——‘儿子’？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他脸上的颜色几乎都淡去了，取而代之的是刻在颈项上巨大的青紫掌印，手指每根勒痕都非常明显，显示着当时死命挣动的人是真不怕被扼断自己脆弱的颈子和喉骨。</p><p> </p><p>那是罗第一次清晰地看到他的面目轮廓。</p><p> </p><p>额头饱满而眼窝深邃，鼻梁高挺，瘦削的脸颊上高颧骨微突，下颌线棱角分明，嘴唇细薄且色淡，即使还未完全脱去青涩，但他整张脸的气质都偏向冷峻而独特。</p><p> </p><p>是那种上层人喜爱拥有的所谓具有高等感的长相，像这般从狭长的眼角看过来时，给人感觉冷淡又骄矜，视点是脱离环境从高处落下的，让人绝对意想不到，这样的对象此时是在地上如何卑微而无望地蠕动挣扎。</p><p> </p><p>人分三六九等，说话的口音自然也有上中下层。比如罗，说话时就有着他出生中产阶级教养温良的特征，即便进入公学之时随着环境渲染了不少所谓的‘上流气息’，但年轻人之间轻松的氛围和个人独行独断的性格使然，依然带着浓厚的原生家庭气息。</p><p> </p><p>而基德的出身是绝对的下层，即使只听过寥寥几句说话，也都能听出他浓浓的南部口音，用词直白语速飞快，字节之间吞音非常严重。</p><p> </p><p>但这时他说话用了一口相当标准的‘上流口音’。</p><p> </p><p>选词优美，具有距离感，发音流利，每个字节都标准到令人生厌，语速不疾不徐，句尾优雅的卷舌都模仿得惟妙惟肖，但却故意在尤其明显的地方犯上特别低级的错误，露出原本的粗野流俗，配合着语气动作表情神态，造就出极大的嘲讽，和玩味，和诘问，和更多种不同的意味。</p><p> </p><p>罗也是第一次看到有人能用这么短短一句话，表达出了这么多层面的含义和强烈的讽刺之感。</p><p> </p><p>一一这庄园里，当真是个个都是人才。</p><p> </p><p>心里这么赞叹着，罗的精神却更振奋了，肾上腺素和多巴胺大量分泌，如温热的潮水冲刷浸润过他全身，体现到他的回话里，就是更加的恭谨殷勤。</p><p> </p><p>“并没有，母亲。管家的准备十分恰当。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>近乎热切的回话让场景更为怪诞了。</p><p>之所以说是怪诞而非荒谬，是因为只就对话的内容来说，这竟然能算是一场非常正常的对话，单就作为‘养子’的身份而言——只是当中对象的错乱，才造成人物的行为显得极其荒唐。</p><p> </p><p>场景里如果是把基德换成个‘贵妇’，罗对一个普通的‘夫人’这么说话，如此一看，这场对话是不是就一点问题都没有了？</p><p>而不是对着一个比自已岁数都还小上几岁的少年这么说，或者该说是男孩子，他甚至都还在变声期！虽然那声音的干哑嘶沙可能不止是这原因，但这并不是重点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是吗，那便好。”</p><p> </p><p>这回话甚至都让基德笑了出来，尽管是偏冷的讽笑，但确实是个嘴唇上挑的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“——到有什么需要，你可以跟我说。”</p><p> </p><p>这句就是在结束这场对话了，但这又是一句能说荒谬的毫无道理的说话，基德在这庄园里什么都作不了主，罗能有什么需要跟他说的？</p><p> </p><p>罗却没有二话地回以微笑致意，看着基德淡漠地收回笑容，快速得都有些冷漠地，转身便离开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然对话并没有几句，但当中交换的信息量已足够大到让罗满意甚至满足地放任他离去。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟你看，像这样有着一个绕口到罗都懒得记的名字，象征着尊贵古老的庄园、年份百年计的大宅，在一些文学作品影视作品中不疯几个都不好意思说出口。</p><p>这庄园也毫不免俗地，在内的人都说不上多正常，有时在这所有不正常里唯一的那个正常，可能才是最不正常的。</p><p> </p><p>父亲对基德明显是在驯鹰。有时甚至都不需要特别虐待，羽翼还不够强壮的幼鹰在冲撞牢笼的过程中就已被反作用力扑成伤痕累累。</p><p>长期处于这种环境中基德的精神又真的正常吗，或者总是不计后果、毫无权衡余地的反抗一切就是他疯狂的方式？</p><p> </p><p>直到刚才那番交谈，才破除了以往罗对他的印象只是执着于反叛的亡灵。</p><p>也不是不聪明，不伶俐。</p><p>也能‘沟通’，也能‘交流’。</p><p> </p><p>他歪着头，斜挑嘴角看过来的模样甚至无关乎于皮肉骨相，像披着什么人皮的妖魅，透露着那种不知是否特意伪装成的天真狠毒。</p><p>用最成熟世故的口吻，问最幼稚执拗的说话。</p><p> </p><p>〖——对一个什么都没有的人，你图谋什么呢？〗</p><p> </p><p>毕竟，你看，他连身体都无法自己给自己作主，说一无所有是真的没错。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不图谋什么。罗想。</p><p> </p><p>至少，现在是。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>结果这‘问好’仅止一次。<br/>虽然也不是说罗就想之后都天天去撩拨……试探地接触基德。但这变化依然出乎他的计划之外。</p><p>他那个生猛的小|妈，当晚就给他父亲的脑壳开了瓢。<br/>按片言只语的隐晦说法都可以还原大半当时的情景，不外乎又被强迫时挣扎着抓到了什么硬物，就往人脑袋使劲地抡了吧，之后便遭到凶狠反扑，反被抓着头往墙那边大力狠撞。</p><p>医生过来时，除了得给他余怒未消敞着衬衫坐在沙发椅上的父亲包扎好头上的小||洞，还得给地上昏迷的人处理完头上的大洞，最后才照料他下|体的撕裂伤——男人自然是愤怒地发|泄完了才叫的医生，多数人在当时大概也都作出了和罗此时相同的感想。<br/>——反正也逃不过，何必？</p><p>但是这人也就在他视线里缺席了两天，第三天本该依然虚弱躺床的一位，就已经头顶绷带继续在顽强地扶着墙四处乱走了。<br/>这次罗是真的发出了赞叹。<br/>这人倔，倔的是真有本钱。</p><p> </p><p>罗此时以为自己和基德暂时不会再有交际了，毕竟他也就这次假期过来一下，假期结束就得返校去。<br/>他也不急，罗是个非常有耐性的人，无论等待的是什么。<br/>可就在即将返校的前夕，他正好赶上大事发生——基德发起了他第四次轰轰烈烈的逃|亡。</p><p>用上两天时间，罗就能摸清各处人事交班和警|备薄弱的时间，比他来得早多了的基德更加不可能完全搞不清楚。<br/>其实看这人受着伤都不会消停下来净心养伤，就该知道这是个死不放弃的顽固人士。</p><p> </p><p>这一次他瞄准了采购的人，寻准了个视线死角躲进了车里，在正主刚坐定下来时立即发难，用手臂勒昏了驾驶位的人再拖到后排，换成自己发动车子离开。<br/>他这次忍了那么久，想必是找了很久那个定|位|器到底是被注|射到了当时昏迷的身体哪一处，到了这时就简单粗暴地用指甲抠出，抠烂自己皮肉从伤口拔出那个小玩意，丢到窗外的动作毫无停顿。</p><p>“那小婊|子差点勒断了我的脖子！！！”<br/>受|害者在那之后摸着颈脖的印痕这么恼火地抱怨，他的朋友拍着他肩头笑着安慰他。</p><p>但事实上，如果基德真的有足够体力勒断他脖子，那么他至少是能到现在都还未被抓回来的。<br/>这次的出逃计划他准备得算是很完善，挑好了看不清车撤的天，开出一段后连人带车开进道路一边的林子里藏了起来，还在车外遮盖了相当的伪装，如果不是力气不够让人昏迷时间比估计的短，从恢复意识醒来到再次敲昏过去这段期间争斗出声响，还真能被他躲掉很久的搜索。</p><p>但这次依然是他最接近成功的一次，甚至被发现后还和追逐的车队上演了好一阵的生死时速，车子都开出了山路即将开进高速，却最终失败被好几辆车逼停在之前。</p><p>最后车子被逼停前还是强行冲开了包围圈，撞到棵树上整个车头都折叠成一团才停下的。血|流披面半个身子挂在破碎的车前窗上，还能垂死挣扎着往外爬，被人拖出一道血痕地拖回到他父亲面前都依然在奋力地踢蹬。</p><p> </p><p>所有人都能看出父亲的怒火。</p><p>之前罗说父亲对基德竟然还有两分怜惜，这是有点道理的。<br/>毕竟他从来没动用过任何药|物也没用过任何器|械去教训基德。<br/>直到今天，动了真火。</p><p>那是这里所有人第一次听到基德的惨叫声，但那甚至都不能说是惨叫，一点都不像备受磋磨绝望的哀叫嚎哭，没有半分示弱讨好和求饶，反而像充盈斗意的战时呐喊，或者更宁愿舍身一搏的挣命兽吼。</p><p>这次用的东西正巧罗也是知道的。GMON12，外号‘泣者’，一般被施|打者会产生严重的幻觉和精神|错乱，只能不断瑟瑟发抖哭喊着‘爸爸妈妈救我’是大多数人的反应，这种时候，只要有那么一点温柔的人体暖意都是最后救命的稻草。</p><p>基德也不能避过，眼泪不由自控地从他漂亮的金色眼睛不断溢出，滑落，死命按在额前的手也摁不住层叠的纷乱的幻觉在眼前翻飞，那些光影在他惨白的脸上横流成交错的泪痕，只是刻骨的憎恶仍然焚烧了所有升腾的软弱，驱使他用着全身愤恨地拒绝伸过来的手。</p><p>“滚开滚开滚开滚开！！！！！！！！”<br/>“恶心…恶心…恶心恶心！！！！！！！！！！！”</p><p>意识肯定是不清楚的，基德只是不断重复着自身最直接的感受。<br/>没了冰冷的嘲讽，少了对抗的昂然，余下来只剩本能的那种作呕和露骨的厌恶甚至让男人难堪，然后恼羞成怒。</p><p>他最终给基德塞起口|球，堵住了所有出口的厌憎。<br/>残|虐的木马摇动而起，狂乱的红发猛烈摇摆，少年惨白穿着拘|束衣的身躯被成年的男人完全在压制背后。</p><p>“我那么——那么疼你……不知好歹！！”</p><p>在旁观者角度其实会觉得有点好笑，因为，他竟然还觉得受伤了。</p><p>但当局者只是沉溺，时间过去，男人狠厉地宣泄完毕，纠结又不甘地松开捆||绑，最后也只能叫来人收拾残局，自己甩手离去。</p><p> </p><p>来的人是罗。</p><p>因为比起无法常驻庄园的那位医生，作为医科生的罗才是最近的第一选择。哪怕无法所有事事都处理完善，至少也是能在第一时间作出应急处理，避免之后出现不好的结果。<br/>这可能也是那男人从不怕他们有过多额外交情的原因。毕竟，简直可说是因为罗上了一层保险，他才能更加毫无顾忌的伤害基德了。</p><p>没有人会喜欢这样的存在不是吗？</p><p>罗站在房间当中，审视着躺在地下的人体，对这次的伤势做了一个快速的估断。<br/>头部需要再次缝针，左肩脱臼，右边小腿的伤又裂开了，反正都缺了一块肉没动几次手术补回肌肉肌腱都好不了多少……不过除了拘|束衣束缚下的双手部位暂时看不到之外，其他处的伤势都不算很严重，而且并没有任何功能性损伤可能无法挽回的伤势出现。</p><p>毕竟那男人想要的是基德驯服，而不是要一个玩|坏的玩具娃娃。<br/>自然就不会一开始就冲着把他玩|废玩|残的做法去的。</p><p>这‘想要’就很好，罗想。这样可操作空间就大多了。<br/>一个随时可以替换的存在，是连让他关注都不够格的。</p><p> </p><p>罗解开了基德的口|塞，稍微抬起他的上半身，去解背后拘|束着他胸口和双臂的皮|衣，倒也没嫌弃他这时周身的狼狈。<br/>血和汗和泪水，混杂着一些不明液体完全打湿了那头艳丽的红发，沉凝成一团糜|乱的暗红，有几绺头发还结着血块，遮盖了失去意识的双眼，苍白的脸上依然有泪水在纵横，嘴角的破损显得非常刺眼。</p><p>用一个利落的手法，把脱臼的肩膀回复原位，给裂开的伤口稍微清创止了血，其他的就暂时不是罗能做的了。他站起来，换了一种目光再次注视这具少年的身躯。<br/>那是具近乎赤|裸的尽是情|事痕迹散发着淫|蘼气息的身体，但罗的视线毫无任何情绪，几近冷酷的剖析。</p><p>是个吸引人的灵魂，也有着吸引人的肉||体，漂亮的骨架体形之外，宽大黑衣下的肉||体也还有着少年期独有的气息，那种纤细颀长的四肢，附着同样好看筋肉的精瘦身形。<br/>但这并不是说基德长得瘦小，事实上在这种极度透支着身体健康的环境里，他的身高也依然达到了同龄人的标准以上水平，在正常情况下明显是会长得更为高大的身形。</p><p>手脚和全身都附着薄薄一层肌肉，给人感觉是即使瘦削，也不伶仃，以及反常蓬勃的生机，极富吸引人的魅力。<br/>这具富有魅力的身体饱受凌|虐之后的姿态，仿若千百年来野蛮的侵|略|者绝尘而去，苍凉浩大的神殿当中被催残碎毁的洁白的雕像，残破地躺在月光倾泻之下，那种纯粹的美感和艺术简直动人心魄。</p><p>罗理解男人为什么要那么赶着离去。实在太诱惑了，这具引人嗜虐的肉||体，真的很难忍住不下重手。<br/>但他忍住了。这说明了沉迷的程度。</p><p> </p><p>“或者，值得一试……”罗如此喃喃着。</p><p>本该只是自言自语，但下方面目凄惨的少年残破的嘴角突然勾勒起了笑容。<br/>罗这才发现他恢复了意识，低头望下去正好和他的眼睛直直对上。睁眼时余下的多余泪液还从他眼尾又再滑落，但张开的眼睛干净明亮得让人心颤。</p><p>他探手，撑起自己身体的动作神态，在靡艳的氛围之下奇特的妖异，就像破茧而出的某种诡丽生物。</p><p>在日后回想起来，罗觉得那该是一切的开端。</p><p>黑沼泥潭已把猎物侵蚀得完全，鲜活的牺牲品吐出了最后一口生气，终于被黑暗完全吞噬殆尽。下一瞬泥沼便发出了光亡，深黑泥水再次翻涌出活祭，那惨淡身躯的中央却从内里撕开了条缝线，邪肆的妖魔从中露出真正形迹，褪去那身伤痕累累的人皮，站立于泥潭之上，漆黑的巨大羽翼虚空中挥舞张扬。</p><p>那脱胎于人体，真实的妖魔，笑着对他问出了第一句说话。</p><p>“啊……所以再问一次，你是需要什么？”</p><p>罗甚至觉得自己确实听到了他那夹着南部音的优雅卷舌和甜蜜柔软的叹气。</p><p>〖——看啊，抓到你的狐狸尾巴了。〗</p><p> </p><p>罗笑了。</p><p>这世界上，还没有什么挑战是他不敢尝试的。</p><p> </p><p>来个对赌吧，当家的。<br/>你依然没有什么是我需要的，但你掌握了能上赌桌的筹码。<br/>你所想要，和我所需要，也不会有所冲突，所以我们大可达成一个初步的协议。<br/>只静待时机……<br/>到时，我把你想要的给你，你把我想要的给我。</p><p>——成交？</p><p> </p><p>他吻上少年残破的嘴角，舌尖舔去那些血污，以承诺，盖章。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>